A Hero's Unusual Birthday
by SilenceCat
Summary: This is a very small fic about Link's birthday and the little surprise Midna has for him. Slight LinkXMidna. I'm not good at writing so yeah...now you know it. Read at your own risk


I'm warning you, it's SO lame! Read at your own risk XD

º0º0º0º

The stars were beginning to shine in the sky when Link found himself lost in thought and riding through Hyrule with no idea where he was going, just letting Epona walk freely while he kept his gaze on the ground.

Hidden in his shadow, Midna noticed the melancholic look on his eyes and wondered what had gotten into him today, so she suddenly popped out of his shadow.

"What's up with you, Link? Is there something wrong?"-She asked curiously-"You don't look much like yourself today"

Link finally looked up at her and spoke:

-"It's just that…this is kind of the worst birthday I've ever had"-

-" Today's your birthday?!"- Said a surprised Midna, and Link only nodded miserably.

-"Yeah, and no one has even bothered to send me a letter or something…that's kinda crappy if you ask me"-

-"Well, with the kingdom in the state it is and with its princess gone you wouldn't expect someone to remember your birthday, would you??"- Midna said in a matter-of-factly tone

"…No…I guess not…"-Answered the hero looking at the ground again and the sad gaze returning to his eyes. Then Midna mentally slapped herself for saying such things and immediately tried to cheer him up.

"Well…er…you don't need those idiots to congratulate you when you can celebrate on your own right??"-

And Midna mentally slapped herself again.

That sounded even worse you idiot!! She thought to herself

"Umm… I mean…you can spend your birthday alone as happily as if you were with your so called friends. So, tell you what"-She said, suddenly laying her head on his shoulder-"I think you should rest of your hero job for a day and go take a drink at Telma's. Eat, drink and have some peace. I would drink with you, but it wouldn't be very nice if the others saw me right?"-

Link smiled at Midna's try for making him feel better.

She's a good imp deep inside He thought.

-"Well, you may be right. I guess a drink would suit me well-" And Link then rode to Hyrule Castle while Midna hid in his shadow again.

When Link arrived at the bar and had finally accepted the fact that he would spend his birthday by his own, he opened the door to find Telma, Rusl and many people he didn't expected to see with a big Happy Birthday sign and a chocolate cake in the table

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!!!!!"

And Link couldn't be happier.

While Link celebrated at the bar, Midna had managed to escape from his shadow without being seen to quickly find a gift for the hero.

Finally, Link returned from the party and walked to the plains to get his horse. Suddenly, Midna popped out, hiding something behind her.

-"Link, wait. I-I have s-something for you-" She said shyly. Link turned to look at her and she opened her impish hands to reveal a little stone perfectly carved into the shape of a wolf, with a small Triforce in its paw.

Then Link stared at her completely astonished. Midna looked from the ground to his face over and over again nervously.

-"W-What?"-She asked uncomfortable.

-"For me? Seriously??"- He asked still not believing she was giving him a present for his birthday.

-"Oh, stop staring and just take it!!"- She yelled shoving the little wolf into his hands.-"I made it myself so you better like it, get it?"

Link suddenly got a warm feeling all over his body and smiled at her small friend.

-"Midna, I…"- Link started, but not finding any words to say, he hugged her tightly. Midna could hardly believe he was embracing her and started blushing.

-"Oh, well… It's not that special…"- She said pulling off from the embrace, suddenly very embarrassed.

-"It is special to me." Replied Link and then took her hand lightly-"Thank you, Midna. You really made this…the best birthday I've ever had"- He finished, looking intently into her eyes, which made Midna blush even harder.

-"D-Don't be an idiot!!"-She shouted, embarrassed once again-" And get moving!! We need to find that Mirror!!"- She said, pushing him towards Epona.

-"Sure, sure"-

Link got on his horse and before Midna could hide in his shadow again he kissed her lightly on the cheek and rode off at all speed.

"HEY!!!"

And Midna flew after him with a huge smile on her face.

The End

º0º0º0º0º0º

SOOOOOOOOO LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But review anyway!!! Please!!


End file.
